


Kitten

by showtiime



Series: Jamilton College Adventures [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and Thomas argue a lot over what to name it, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Animals, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Texting, The kitten is kinda obsessed with Thomas's hair, god i can't believe myself, that's in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showtiime/pseuds/showtiime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander texts Thomas in the middle of the night, demanding him to come to his dorm. When Thomas asks what for, he only says, "It's a surprise."</p><p> </p><p>**now w/ bonus smut scene + next day in class scene in second chapter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(3:13 A.M) hamilton: ' _thomas get your macaroni-loving ass down to my dorm asap_ '

(3:14 A.M) jefferson: ' _Wtf you woke me up you little shit._ '

(3:14 A.M) hamilton: ' _come down to my dorm right fucking now_ '

(3:15 A.M) jefferson: ' _Why?_ '

(3:15 A.M) hamilton: ' _just hurry_ '

(3:15 A.M) hamilton: ' _you'll see when you get here_ '

(3:15 A.M) jefferson: ' _Just fucking tell me, I don't want to get up in the middle of the night for something stupid._ '

(3:16 A.M) hamilton: ' _it's not stupid_ '

(3:16 A.M) jefferson: ' _I have a hard time believing you._ '

(3:16 A.M) hamilton: ' _pleaaaase you'll be so happy when you do_ '

(3:17 A.M) jefferson: ' _I have classes in like five hours please go away._ '

(3:17 A.M) hamilton: ' _no you don't_ '

(3:17 A.M) hamilton: ' _it's saturday_ '

(3:17 A.M) jefferson: ' _Oh yeah._ '

(3:17 A.M) jefferson: ' _Wait._ '

(3:18 A.M) jefferson: ' _You woke me up at 3 in the morning on a Saturday._ '

(3:18 A.M) jefferson: ' _I hate you._ '

(3:18 A.M) hamilton: ' _no you don't_ '

(3:18 A.M) jefferson: ' _What is so fucking important that you felt the need to wake me up this early on a fucking Saturday._ '

(3:19 A.M) hamilton: ' _it's a surprise :)_ '

(3:19 A.M) jefferson: ' _Fuck you._ '

(3:20 A.M) hamilton: ' _maybe later_ '

(3:20 A.M) hamilton: ' _will you please just come down here_ '

(3:22 A.M) jefferson: ' _God I hate you so fucking much Alexander Hamilton._ '

(3:23 A.M) hamilton: ' _well geez someone's not a morning person_ '

(3:24 A.M) jefferson: ' _Forgive me, I'm just not used to waking up at 3 in the god damn morning._ '

(3:24 A.M) jefferson: ' _If I go to your stupid room will you promise to stop texting me at ungodly hours of the morning?_ '

(3:25 A.M) hamilton: ' _maaaaybe._ '

(3:25 A.M) jefferson: ' _Hamilton._ '

(3:25 A.M) hamilton: ' _maybe if you just came to my ROOM..._ '

(3:27 A.M) jefferson: ' _For fuck's sake._ '

(3:27 A.M) jefferson: ' _Fine, you fucking baby._ '

(3:27 A.M) hamilton: ' _:) see you in a few <3_'

\---

"Took you long enough," Hamilton mutters as soon as Thomas knocked quietly on the door.

"Didn't want to wake up Mulligan," Thomas growls in explanation, anger still buzzing in his veins.

Hamilton hums softly in understanding. When he steps aside to allow him in, he says in his hushed tone, "Now be quiet, Aaron is still sleeping."

Thomas forces himself to take a slow, deep breath, and not scream in a mad rage. He came here ready to yell and shove Hamilton, maybe kiss him until he was too tired to annoy him any longer. He had forgotten about Hamilton's roommate though, and now as he looks into the room, he can see the peaceful figure of Burr curled up in his blankets.

Well. He decides that it's not worth disturbing Aaron over.

It doesn't mean he still isn't pissed off, though. "How fucking considerate of you," Thomas hisses to him as Alexander leads him to his bathroom, "wouldn't want to wake someone when they're _asleep_ , would we?"

"Shut up," Alexander whispers with an eye roll. He opens the door and steps inside, continuing, "Stay out there for just a second." Thomas watches in confusion as he leaves the door open slightly, followed by shuffling and a soft, "Shhh, it's okay." Then, he hears, "Okay, you can come in."

Pushing open the door, he steps inside and closes the door behind him. Facing Alexander, who is now sitting on the floor, he stares at what he's holding in his lap.

Thomas takes another deep breath, and as calmly as he can, says, "Alexander. Where did you get that?"

A small black kitten shifts around, it's tiny legs flailing as it tries to find balance in Alexander's lap. It mews pitifully, looking up at Alexander with soft, pale-green eyes.

"Found her outside when I was walking," he responds, looking at the kitten with adoration. "She was all alone and she looked so hungry... I couldn't just leave her out there."

Thomas sighs and sits on the floor in front of him. "This couldn't have waited until the morning?" he asks in exasperation.

"It is morning," Hamilton points out cheekily.

"You know what I mean, asshat," he snaps. "A _reasonable_ hour of the morning."

"Obviously not!" Hamilton says in disbelief. "You know they don't allow us to keep animals in the dorms, and I needed to figure out a way to get her a nice home."

Thomas lifts an eyebrow. "You said 'needed.' Does that mean you've already found one for her?"

Hamilton gives a wicked grin. "Yep. You."

All Thomas can do is stare at him. "You realize the 'No Animals' rule _also_ applies to my dorm-"

Hamilton rolls his eyes. "Not what I meant, idiot. I know you have your own apartment in town, and I thought you'd keep her there."

Thomas stares at the kitten, who is now looking back at him with curiosity. "I can't. She'd be too much work, and I don't have the time-"

"Jefferson, she has no where else to go right now, and I don't want to give her to just _anybody_. Please, at least for a little bit? Until I can find a different trustworthy owner?"

The kitten has now stepped out of Alexander's lap to crawl into Thomas's. Thomas watches her as she tries clawing her way up his shirt, giving a small mew as she looks up at him. Thomas's eyes soften as he gently cradles her in his hands, bringing her up to look at him. She meows again in delight as she's brought up to his eye level, trying to swat a tiny paw at his curls.

"Okay, she is really cute," he admits as he caresses her head with a finger. The kitten purrs at the touch, pushing further into it. He sets her back down in his lap. "I don't know if I can, though..."

"Please, Thomas? I can help you look after her. I just really don't want to put her in a shelter or give her away to somebody who might not take proper care of her. _Please?_ "

 _God damn it_ , Thomas silently curses as he looks back to the kitten. She's staring wide-eyed at him, opening her mouth in a silent yawn. Her eyes fall shut and her head sinks down onto her paws. She feels almost weightless.

"Fuck," he says out loud, not taking his eyes off the kitten.

"Is... that a yes?" Alexander asks hopefully.

Scowling, Thomas mutters, "Yes."

Alexander gives a happy squeak, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Thomas. "Knew you'd come around," he whispers, still hovering above his lips.

Thomas cups Alexander's chin in a soft grip. Alexander closes his eyes and attempts to move forward again. At the same time, Thomas shoves him back with a smirk. Alexander glares at him as he says, "Not in front of the baby, Hamilton. One would think you'd have better manners than that."

"You're a dick," he huffs, shifting so he can look down at the small bundle in his lap. His annoyed eyes immediately shift to happiness as he watches her. "I'll need a key to your apartment if you're gonna let me help you."

"Mhmm." Thomas stands up, trying to move so he won't wake the kitten. "Alright. Let's go to the store and get the stuff she'll need."

"Now?" Alexander asks, standing up as well.

"Obviously. I can give you the spare key to my apartment once we drop off the stuff there." Thomas turns to the door, cracking it open. He looks at Aaron, who is still fast asleep in his bed. Nodding to Alexander, he tiptoes out of the bathroom and moves to the door. The kitten shifts in his hold as he leaves the room, Alexander in tow.

They walk to Thomas's dorm first to get the keys for his car and apartment. Thomas steps inside, relieved to see that Hercules is still asleep. Finding his keys, he walks with Alexander to his car. Once they get to it, Thomas hands the kitten to Alexander. "Rules for my apartment, though," he says, sitting in the driver's seat and putting the keys in the ignition, "don't explore it, and don't go through my stuff. I'm only lending you the key so you can help take care of the kitten, so use it only for that."

"Sure thing," Alexander responds as Thomas turns on the car, driving to one of the only stores open at this time.

 

Thomas stays in the car with the kitten since he forgot to grab his wallet. Alexander goes inside instead to get the things they'd need. While he waits, he sends Hercules a text to explain why he's not in their room, then he puts his phone down so he can keep an eye on the kitten.

She's in a playful mood when Alexander comes back. She's biting and clawing at Thomas's hand, and only mews in protest when he tries to take his hand away.

"You haven't come up with a name for her yet, have you?" Thomas asks as Alexander puts the bags in the backseats.

"I thought she kind of looks like a Lucy," Alexander says with a shrug as he sits back in the front, taking the kitten while Thomas starts the drive to his apartment.

Thomas snorts at that. "How cute," he replies with a sneer. "I was thinking of calling her Vesuvius."

Alexander laughs loudly at that, startling the small kitten in his lap. Saying a quick apology to her, Alexander turns his eyes to Thomas. "You really want to name this innocent creature after a volcano that killed thousands of people?"

"Hey, you didn't get to see her earlier. She basically was trying to rip my limbs off."

Alexander leans next to him and makes a show of observing him. "Hmm, looks like she didn't, though. What a shame." Thomas flips him off as he says in an admiring voice to the kitten, "You did your best, sweetheart. Maybe next time."

"Don't encourage her."

They reach Thomas's apartment a few minutes later. He parks and looks at Alexander, saying, "I'll take the kitten. You get the bags."

"Why do I have to?" Alexander grumbles, handing her over to Thomas.

"Because it's _my_ apartment, and I'm the one who let you talk me into letting her stay here." He opens the car door and walks over to the stairs.

Alexander laughs as he picks up the bags. "Such a gracious host," he says, his breath catching as he picks up the heavy box of cat litter.

"Glad you noticed," Thomas responds, going up the steps and reaching his apartment. He unlocks the door and goes inside, flipping on a light. The kitten squeaks as she sees the new environment, and Thomas sits down on the couch with her as they wait for Alexander. She immediately jumps from his lap and chases after his hand, her tiny teeth snagging on his skin. He inhales sharply from the unexpected pain, but brushes it off with a laugh.

He's ruffling her fur while she continues her assault on his hand when Alexander reaches the room. The bags hang off his arms and he takes a second to look over Thomas's apartment before he quickly walks to the counter and sets everything down.

"You could have just taken two trips, y'know," Thomas points out with a grin.

"Never," Alexander responds, stretching out his arms and walking over to the couch. "Now, _you_ can set everything up. I'm gonna watch over her."

Thomas sighs and hands her to Alexander, who immediately starts cooing at her and petting her. She was already feisty from playing with Thomas, so she cuffs a paw over his hand. Alexander winces when her claws scratch him, giving a sharp, "Oww!"

Thomas smirks at the ground as he sets up her food and water bowl. "Told you," he says.

"Fuck off."

Thomas only laughs and continues with his work, managing to finish setting up everything for her after about five minutes. Alexander comes over with the kitten and sits down. He allows her to jump out of his lap so she can move around and get familiar with the area.

"Oh, so she can explore your apartment, but I can't?" Alexander asks when Thomas doesn't do anything to stop her from padding into the hallway.

"It's her temporary home, she was gonna inspect it sometime," Thomas says, wrapping an arm around Alexander's shoulders. Nuzzling his neck, he murmurs, "Don't be jealous."

Alexander exhales softly at the touch. "I'm not-" he tries defending himself, but is cut off as Thomas presses light kisses to his neck. "I'm..." He breaks off with a content hum as Thomas continues up his throat. He brings a hand up to Alexander's chin, turning his head to meet his lips. Alexander whimpers quietly, wrapping his arms around Thomas's neck in an attempt to pull him closer.

A soft mew sounds behind them, and they both break from the kiss to look at the kitten. She's trying to run towards them, but stumbles every few steps. They both look at her with amusement. Thomas lies down on the floor, patting space in front of him and cooing, "Come here, Vesuvius! C'mere!"

Alexander sits next to him and does the same, instead saying, "No, come over here, Lucy! Come on!"

The kitten makes a squeak of delight, trying to move faster. In the end, she stops in front of Thomas, purring as she swats a paw at his curls again. Thomas laughs and picks her up in victory, affectionately nosing her forehead.

"No fair! She just wanted to mess with your hair," Alexander says with a pout.

"No, she just loves me," Thomas declares in triumph. "Isn't that right, Vesuvius?"

"Whatever," Alexander says, standing up to walk to his couch. "Let's watch more stupid movies on Netflix. _Lucy_ can watch it with us."

"Hey, she came to me when I called for her, so I think she wants to be called Vesuvius," Thomas says as he follows Alexander into the living room.

"No, she just wanted to play with your stupid hair," Alexander says, sitting next to Thomas as he pulls up Netflix. Handing the remote to Alexander so he can find a movie, he shifts on the couch and leans his head back on one of the pillows. The kitten moves to face him, curling up in a ball on his chest.

Thomas quickly feels the exhaustion he's been neglecting since he first saw the kitten. He manages to make it through the first five minutes of whatever movie Alexander chose, barely paying attention, before he falls asleep.

\---

(6:34 A.M) hamilton: ' _ELIZA ARE YOU AWAKE_ '

(6:35 A.M) eliza: ' _yee what's up?_ '

(6:35 A.M) hamilton: ' _I'M AT JEFFERSON'S APARTMENT RIGHT NOW AND HE'S ASLEEP AND HOLY SHIT HE IS SO CUTE_ '

(6:35 A.M) eliza: ' _what_ '

(6:36 A.M) eliza: ' _you're at jefferson's apartment_ '

(6:36 A.M) hamilton: ' _yeah_ '

(6:36 A.M) eliza: ' _alex are you okay_ '

(6:36 A.M) hamilton: ' _NO BC HE IS SO FUCKING CUTE I DON'T THINK YOU UNDERSTAND_ '

(6:37 A.M) eliza: ' _you're right i don't_ '

(6:37 A.M) eliza: ' _i don't think i want to understand either_ '

(6:38 A.M) hamilton: ' _eliza pls my gay ass can't handle this_ '

(6:38 A.M) eliza: ' _i think you're on your own with this one bby_ '

(6:38 A.M) hamilton: ' _e l i z a_ '

(6:39 A.M) hamilton: ' _Hamilton sent a photo._ '

(6:39 A.M) hamilton: ' _LOOK AT THIS SHIT_ '

(6:40 A.M) eliza: ' _aww is that a kitten with him?_ '

(6:40 A.M) hamilton: ' _yep_ '

(6:40 A.M) eliza: ' _awwwww ok that's kinda cute_ '

(6:41 A.M) hamilton: ' _I K N O W_ '

(6:41 A.M) hamilton: ' _the kitten isn't actually his tbh, she was a stray i found. thomas agreed to take her for now but we gotta find a more permanent home for her_ '

(6:41 A.M) eliza: ' _really?_ '

(6:42 A.M) hamilton: ' _yeah_ '

(6:42 A.M) eliza: ' _hmm_ '

(6:42 A.M) eliza: ' _want me to ask around and see if i can find someone who's willing to take in a kitten?_ '

(6:43 A.M) hamilton: ' _that would be amazing_ '

(6:43 A.M) eliza: ' _i'll text a few people now_ '

(6:43 A.M) eliza: ' _i'll start off asking maria and angelica, one of them might be okay with another cat._ '

(6:44 A.M) hamilton: ' _alright! you can tell them we already got her things like food and a litterbox so they won't have to worry about that rn!_ '

(6:44 A.M) eliza: ' _got it!_ '

(6:44 A.M) hamilton: ' _okay!!! thank you!!_ '

(6:44 A.M) eliza: ' _no problem!!_ '

(6:47 A.M) eliza: ' _aaand sent_ '

(6:47 A.M) hamilton: ' _ilysm thank you <333_'

(6:48 A.M) eliza: ' _you're welcome <333_'

(6:48 A.M) hamilton: ' _shit gotta go he's awake_ '

(6:48 A.M) hamilton: ' _ttyl!!!_ '

(6:49 A.M) eliza: ' _okay!!_ '

\---

Thomas shifts in his spot, still feeling the exhaustion as he opens his eyes. He sees the kitten still sleeping soundly on his chest, so he tries his best not to wake her up. Lifting his gaze, he sees Alexander is already watching him intently.

"What?" he says, his voice deepened from sleep.

Alexander smiles and only shakes his head, saying, "You fell asleep about two hours ago." Checking his phone, he adds, "It's 6:50."

That makes Thomas sit up further, now waking the kitten. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he asks.

"I already woke you up earlier, thought I'd give you a break," Alexander responds. Nodding his head to the screen, he continues, "Don't worry, I put on another movie, so I didn't go snooping through your apartment."

"That sounds like something you would say if you did exactly that."

"Ha ha, very funny. I texted Eliza earlier by the way, she's gonna tell Maria and Angelica about the kitten and see if one of them is willing to take her in."

Thomas nods, looking down at the kitten as she crawls up to his shoulder. She paws at his nose and cheek, meowing and purring as she does. Thomas smiles at her and gently pats her back. "Hey, honey. Enjoy your little nap?"

She gives a squeaky mew in response, bunching her hindquarters and leaping onto his head and into his hair. Thomas gives an indignant, "Hey!" Alexander tries to muffle his laughter, but fails when he sees her tiny head appear from the mass of curls.

"Think she's found her new home," Alexander says with amusement as she decides to bury herself in his hair, batting at the curls as they bounce. It makes Thomas wince, but he still laughs with Alexander.

"Alright, dear, I think it's time for you to eat," Thomas says, reaching into his hair to pull her out. She cries out in protest, squirming in his grip. "Don't be like that, I'm gonna take you to your food bowl." Alexander watches as he stands up and takes her into the kitchen.

After a few minutes of waiting, he gets a text from Eliza.

(6:59 A.M) eliza: ' _heard back from them!! maria can't take it another cat sadly, but angelica said she'd think about it!!_ '

(7:00 A.M) hamilton: ' _i owe you so much ily bb thank you <3_'

(7:00 A.M) eliza: ' _no problem! she said she'll text you her answer later_ '

(7:00 A.M) hamilton: ' _okay!!_ '

Thomas comes back after another minute, kitten in the palm of his hand. "She's already used the litterbox," he says happily, sitting back down. "She's gonna be a quick learner."

"That's good," Alexander says. "Eliza texted me and told me that Angelica's gonna think about taking her in."

Thomas nods. "Alright," he replies, looking down at the kitten. She climbs out of his lap and crawls over to Alexander, immediately jumping on top of his hand and biting it.

"Christ! You have sharp teeth," he laughs at the kitten, prying her from his hand. She only hooks her claws into the one attempting to pull her away.

"She's definitely a Vesuvius," Thomas says.

"Nope. Still gonna call her Lucy."

\---

Angelica comes to Thomas's apartment on Thursday after their classes to meet the kitten.

Thomas is really glad she agreed to take her in. Having to juggle school and the kitten has been a lot of work. Even though he and Alexander split the responsibilities evenly, it still takes energy from Thomas.

Alexander is the one who answers the door for him, since the kitten fell asleep in Thomas's lap and he didn't want to wake her up yet. Alexander leads her inside and she waves with a big smile at Thomas, who returns the greeting.

"Wake up, sweetheart," Thomas murmurs to the kitten, lightly picking her up. She mews softly, and Angelica gives an adoring sigh.

"What a cutie," she says, kneeling beside the couch and taking her from Thomas's hands. She looks up at Angelica and gives another small mew, getting an amused laugh from the three watching. "Have you guys come up with a name for her?"

Alexander says, "Lucy," at the same time Thomas says, "Vesuvius." The two glare at each other and repeat their favored name more firmly. Angelica raises an eyebrow at them with a chuckle.

"I like Lucy," she said, looking back down at the kitten.

Alexander gives a triumphant laugh while Thomas huffs and says, "Well, if you're taking her in, I guess you can name her whatever you want."

"Yep!" Angelica says with agreement. She stands up, still cradling Lucy in her arms. "Peggy's waiting for me in the car, she said she's gonna help me set up the cat supplies at my house. I guess we better hurry before she gets bored."

Thomas and Alexander help her carry the supplies down to their car, nodding at Peggy when she waves at them from inside. She hops out and runs up to Angelica, smiling as she takes Lucy from her so she can help Thomas and Alexander get the rest of the supplies.

"Thanks for taking her in," Alexander says once they finish getting everything.

Angelica smiles and punches his shoulder. "No problem. I have a soft spot for kittens." She gets into her car and turns the key in the ignition as Thomas leans into the window.

"See ya, honey," he says, petting the small kitten in Peggy's lap. "You were really annoying sometimes, but I'll miss you."

"She'll miss you, too!" Peggy says, lifting Lucy's paw to wave a goodbye to Thomas.

He smiles at that, and Alexander steps up to say his own goodbye to her. They say another goodbye to the two sisters before they drive off to Angelica's house.

"I'll miss her," Alexander says as they watch the car disappear. He turns to look at Thomas, who is still staring quietly with a sad look. "You okay?" He nudges Thomas with concern.

He jumps, as if he forgot Alexander was there. "Oh! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he responds hurriedly. "I'm just gonna miss her, too."

Alexander smiles and steps in front of him to face him. Grabbing the front of his shirt, he pulls him into a kiss. Thomas sighs happily, bringing one hand up to the back of his head and another to rest at his neck as he deepens the kiss. Alexander practically melts at the touch, laughing softly as Thomas lowers his head to nip at his throat. "Thomas--Thomas, not out here," he says, pushing him away while he still has the willpower to do so.

Thomas pouts, but obeys. He instead grabs Alexander's hand and leads him back to his apartment. Once the door closes, he pushes Alexander up against it and continues his ministrations. Alexander's head thumps against the door as he allows it, and he jumps up to wrap his legs around Thomas's waist. The action makes Thomas groan against his neck.

"We'll have to hurry," Alexander whispers, "I have class tomorrow, and Burr is gonna be suspicious if I don't-"

"If you're still able to think about your classes and Burr while I'm doing this to you, then I must be doing something wrong," Thomas murmurs, bringing his lips back up to his ear.

"No, no, you're doing just fi- _fine_." He whimpers as Thomas tightens his grip on his thighs, pushing further against him.

"But since you're so concerned about what he'll think, I'll have you back by nine," Thomas whispers, moving back so Alexander can drop to the ground. His knees feel wobbly and he's concerned he'll fall, but he has no need to worry about that as Thomas quickly leads him to his room and pushes him onto the bed.

\---

He makes it back at ten, covered in bruises and bite marks. His knees also shake as he moves, but he tries his best to walk normally because he knows Thomas is already watching him smugly as he helps walk him back to his dorm.

"See you tomorrow in class," he whispers, kissing the love bites he left on Alexander's neck. "Hope you own a scarf. You'll need one."

"I hate you," Alexander growls, but still tilts his head upwards to meet Thomas in another kiss.

"Sure you do," Thomas replies after he pulls away. "Later, Hamilton." He waves at Alexander as he steps back into his room. 

Aaron is sitting at the desk, and he looks up when he hears Alexander walk inside. "Hey," he says.

"Hey," Alexander murmurs, immediately moving to try to hide his neck.

"Did you get Lucy to Angelica?" Aaron asks, eyeing Alexander's suspicious movements as he pulls a fresh pair of pajamas from his drawer.

"Yep," he responds. "I'm just gonna go take a shower--" He pauses when he sees where Aaron's gaze has rested on. "Oh, uh--" He puts a hand over his neck, which was a bad idea. The pain that comes with the touch floods him with the memories of what Thomas _did_ \--

"I don't want to know," Aaron says, turning back to his homework.

Alexander smiles and nods, going into the bathroom and jumping into the shower. As he washes his hair, he thinks about how he's going to hide the marks on his neck. He _does_ have a scarf, but that was from when he was still dating John, and he would rather not wear the same scarf he used to use to cover up the marks John would leave on him.

He washes out the last of his shampoo and decides he'll either wear a hoodie or steal one of Aaron's scarves, if he even owns one.

Getting out of the shower and drying himself off, he hears his phone go off in the other room. Quickly throwing on his pajamas, he walks out and jumps on his bed, seeing a text from Angelica.

(10:30 P.M) angelica: ' _Angelica sent a photo._ '

(10:30 P.M) angelica: ' _She's already adjusting to her new home!! What a little angel <3 Thank you for letting me have her!!!_'

(10:31 P.M) hamilton: ' _omg aww!! she looks so cute! and it's no problem, i'm glad she has a good home!_ '

Alexander puts his phone on the charger and pulls his blankets over him, a smile on his face as he thinks of the past week with the kitten. As the fond memories go through his mind, he finds sleep comes surprisingly easy to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bonus chapter w/ the cut off smut scene from the previous chapter + a next day in class scene!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first time attempting to write smut and _wow_ i can't believe myself i am so ashamed
> 
> @ everyone: i am so sorry for this

Alexander falls back against the bed with a small gasp, barely having any time to move up to the headboard before Thomas climbs on top of him. He continues his attack on Alexander's neck, using one hand to hold him in place while the other lowers down, down...

Thomas smirks at the noise Alexander makes as he lightly palms him through his jeans. A soft, _desperate_ sound that he immediately tries to cover up with an annoyed growl. " _Ahh_ \--you are a fucking tease," he hisses through gritted teeth.

"You love it," Thomas replies, giving one final kiss against the marks on Alexander's neck before sitting up, pulling his shirt off. Alexander quickly moves to do the same, tossing his own aside. Once Thomas has his shirt removed, Alexander stares at him with wide eyes.

 _What the fuck. He's beautiful_ , Alexander can't help thinking, staring at his well-defined abs. _He should_ not _look so perfect without a shirt, that is_ not _fucking fair--_

Thomas notices, of course. "Like what you see?" he asks with a pleased smirk.

Alexander rolls his eyes and mutters, "Show off," as he wraps his arms around his neck, dragging him down to his mouth.

He hums against him, feeling Thomas glide his tongue against his lips in a silent plea for access. To be a brat, Alexander fights him and doesn't allow him entrance until he grips him through his jeans again. The touch is unexpected and makes him gasp loudly, giving Thomas the opportunity to slide his tongue against Alexander's. He doesn't bother fighting him any longer, the feeling of it is _too good_.

"Thomas," Alexander whimpers, pulling away long enough to say, "fuck, please fuck me, please, _please_ \--"

"Oh, god," Thomas groans in response. He sits back on Alexander's legs, reaching frantically for his belt. Alexander goes for his own at the same quick speed, rocking up against Thomas as he does. The slight friction against his hard, clothed cock makes him pause with a shiver, before he resumes with greater urgency.

Once they're free from the confines of their jeans, Thomas reaches into the nightstand next to his bed. Alexander wriggles out of his underwear while Thomas grabs a condom and small bottle of lube. He pushes his own underwear down and out of the way, then takes a minute to really _look_ at Alexander.

Alexander knows he must be quite the sight. Spread out on his back, his hands above his head as they resist the desire to already reach down and touch himself. He has a lean body with a thick cock that slaps against his stomach, and he watches Thomas through heavy eyelids, knowing full well the attention he's receiving. As Thomas continues to do nothing other than stare, he takes on a shy kind of look, turning his head away as his face darkens to a shade of red.

To Thomas, the sight is endearing, and he can't help running a gentle hand over Alexander's body. He smiles at the touch and gives a soft sigh, his eyes falling shut as he lets Thomas admire him.

Alexander begins to get restless, though. "Hurry up," he whines, twisting in an attempt to get any friction on his cock.

Thomas smiles down at him, pouring lube over his fingers. He doesn't wait for it to warm, immediately pressing a finger into Alexander's ass and getting a sharp gasp from him. Thomas keeps his eyes trained on him to make sure he doesn't hurt him as he inserts another finger, making light scissoring motions.

Alexander's hands clench into fists as he deals with the slight discomfort. Still, his impatience gets the best of him as he pushes himself down onto Thomas's fingers.

"Hurry _up_ already, I'm dying over here--" Alexander starts, but his voice cuts off with a gasp as Thomas's fingers shift over his prostate.

Sparks explode behind Alexander's eyes as he bites down on a needy cry that threatens to escape. The action doesn't go unnoticed by Thomas, who's mouth twists in a wicked smile. "Don't be afraid to make noise," he says, lowering his head to Alexander's cock. Pressing a small kiss to the tip with a teasing swirl of his tongue, he adds, "I'll have you screaming for more soon enough."

The feather-light contact makes his hips buck at their own accord, and Alexander wants to groan in embarrassment from how desperate he is. Thomas seems to find it extremely amusing, as he laughs and pulls his fingers out.

"Calm down, baby," he murmurs, getting himself situated. Once he's ready, he presses himself against Alexander's hole and whispers as he pushes in, "I got you, I'll take care of you."

Those words shouldn't have done anything to him, but Alexander has to take a deep, shaky breath so he won't choke on a loud sob. He pauses in that moment, confused as to why he was so overcome with emotion. Forcing himself not to think about it, his attention immediately goes to the feeling of Thomas _fucking_ Jefferson inside of him.

Thomas is _big_ , and Alexander is worried he'll start to cry anyway from the pain. A gasp escapes from his throat, twisting against Thomas as he tries to adjust to the feeling.

"Am I hurting you?" he hears Thomas ask. Alexander almost wants to laugh, thinking if he looked at him, he would see Thomas staring at him with a self-satisfied smile. He does bring himself to finally open his eyes, and when he does, he doesn't expect the genuine concern he finds in Thomas's expression.

Even though he feels bad for worrying him, Alexander doesn't want to give a nice, sweet reply, so instead he breathes, "Don't give yourself so much credit." That must have been enough to assure him though, because Thomas laughs in response and lowers his head to kiss him. Alexander feels himself break in that moment as he gives everything he can, throwing his pride aside as he's pressed further into the mattress, moaning while Thomas roughly attacks his mouth.

The kiss is just enough to distract him from the pain of Thomas's first thrust. Alexander breaks off with a small cry, but is brought back into another searing kiss as the next thrust rocks his body.

The agony he felt minutes ago melts away into a blinding pleasure, his quiet grunts and sighs now coming from enjoyment. Thomas notices the change and allows himself to go faster, gripping at Alexander's hips as he pushes deeply into him.

Noises that Alexander previously tried to suppress come bubbling up, and he can't stop them. He grabs blindly at Thomas's back as his cock hits his sweet spot, arching against him with a desparate moan, "Shit, _shit_ , Thomas..."

"You close, Alexander?" Thomas murmurs against his ear.

Alexander whimpers and only manages a weak nod, hips rocking up in a plea for more. "Please, oh god, Thomas, _Thomas_ \--"

" _Fuck_ , Alex," Thomas growls low in his throat, his head falling to Alexander's shoulder as he gives a particularly sharp thrust. He closes his teeth over his shoulder, unable to control his wild movements anymore.

Alexander wants to reach down and grab his cock, but he's too far gone to do or say anything other than make incoherent noises and broken moans of Thomas's name. Thomas seems to realize his predicament as he wraps a hand around him, pumping him with his thrusts.

It doesn't take long after that for Alexander to come, his orgasm rippling through his entire body as he writhes under Thomas, crying out his name one last time. Thomas lets out a low, shaky moan, coming only seconds after him.

Alexander knows he's breathing heavily, and his post-orgasmic state leaves him feeling as if he's floating. He barely registers that Thomas is pulling out of him, throwing away the condom, and carefully cleaning him up with a rag.

"Are you okay?" Thomas asks, sitting next to him on the bed.

Alexander only stares blankly at the ceiling. He tries to nod, but his limbs feel so heavy, and he feels much more content to lie still on the warm, soft bed.

Thomas raises an eyebrow at him. "Did I actually manage to render you speechless?" he asks, his voice laced with smugness. "Holy shit. I've finally figured out your off-switch."

Alexander does turn his head slightly, only enough to look at him. He hopes he conveys the annoyance he feels through his expression, but he thinks he's failing as Thomas gives a happy hum, gently petting his cheek.

"Stop being cute," Thomas mutters, looking at him with adoration.

Alexander only lifts his eyebrows in confusion, because _no_ , he is _not_ cute, he is pissed and _why isn't this idiot getting that--_

Thomas makes a sound that closely resembles a whimper, making Alexander smile lightly. "Stop it! That's not fair," Thomas complains, swooping down to pull him into a gentle kiss.

Alexander finally feels like he's able to move again, but he still feels extremely exhausted, so he can only allow Thomas to lead the kiss. Thomas pulls away a few seconds later, saying, "I hope we hear from Angelica soon about Lucy."

That makes Alexander laugh, and he pulls Thomas back on top of him as he says, "Yeah, me too. Just go back to kissing me."

"Thought you needed to be back at your dorm?" Thomas asks, lightly dragging his teeth over the marks he left.

Alexander sighs. "Just a few more minutes," he says, tangling a hand in his curly hair so he can pull him back up to his mouth. "Now, keep kissing me."

 

\---

 

Alexander walks to class the next day by himself. He didn't ask for Thomas to walk with him, knowing the events of last night would distract him the entire walk and would most likely get him hard again before they even made it to class.

He chose to rumage through Aaron's clothes this morning before he woke up, finding a dark gray scarf that would cover the hickeys on his neck _and_ go perfect with his outfit. If Aaron noticed the scarf was missing, he didn't say anything, disappearing to his class without paying much attention to Alexander.

He steps into the classroom fairly early, seeing that a few of the students are already there, including Eliza, Lafayette, and John. Alexander feels his face heat up again as he passes them, knowing that John would figure out quickly why he's wearing a scarf.

He hopes to have an undisturbed walk to the back row, but luck doesn't appear to be on his side. As he tries to go past them, he hears John call out, "Wait! Alex!"

 _God damn it._ He pauses. Alexander looks up at the back row, seeing Thomas and Madison are already waiting for him. He doesn't move, though, instead turning to face John to snap, "What?"

"I don't want you to hate me or Laf," John says with a pleading voice. "Please, sit with us today?"

The sad look in his eyes makes Alexander's heart leap into his throat. Lafayette looks at him hopefully, as does Eliza, and as much as he wants for everything to go back to normal...

Alexander shakes his head. "I'm sorry, John," he says quietly. "I'm just not ready for that yet."

John looks down at the floor with disappointment, but nods in acceptance. "You know you're welcome to anytime," he says.

Alexander smiles. "Maybe another day," he says, turning away and walking up the rows. He can feel their eyes on him as he does, and he tries not to let it bother him.

As he sits down, he feels Thomas looking at him with annoyance as he asks, "What'd Laurens want?"

Alexander returns the annoyed look. "He just invited me to sit with them again," he responds with a shrug.

Thomas huffs, and Alexander can see James give him a warning glance. Alexander wants to ask what the hell his problem is, but doesn't get the chance as Thomas leans next to him and whispers, "Feel free to join them whenever you want, as long as you remember who left these on you." His hand snakes under Alexander's scarf, fingers ghosting over the love bites.

Alexander can't help the rush of heat that travels to his groin as the memories play over in his mind. His face grows red as he stares at the desk, refusing to acknowledge the cocky smirk on Thomas's face. He can see the concern in Madison's expression from the corner of his eye, and the questioning glance he gives Thomas a moment later.

"He's fine, aren't you, Hamilton?" Thomas sneers, pressing roughly against the marks.

Alexander is at least lucky enough to stop the moan that tries to spill from his lips. "Fantastic," he growls, glaring at Thomas. The man finally pulls his hand away, still wearing that stupid grin.

Alexander risks a quick glance to the three in the front, unable to resist knowing if they were watching or not. Eliza has her eyes fixed on something in front of her, and Lafayette and John are talking while sparing looks in his direction.

John is watching him with eyes that barely mask his horror. Alexander turns his gaze away, knowing that he must have put the pieces together by now.

Thomas seems to sense his sudden discomfort. "Did Angelica send you the picture of Lucy?" he asks, nudging his arm.

Alexander nods with a smile. "She looks really happy there," he responds.

"She'll have a good home."

"We should go visit her sometime."

They both hear a small chuckle from James. Turning to look at him with confusion, he says, "You both sound like _actual_ parents discussing an _actual_ child."

Thomas gasps in mock offense. Clutching a hand over his heart, he whispers, "She _was_ our actual child."

"Yeah, she was," Alexander agrees with a wistful sigh.

James acknowledges it with a, "Hmm," then looks back to his things in front of him. Thomas turns to Alexander, eyes set on the scarf. Alexander holds himself steady, trying not to feel warm under his scrutiny.

"Y'know," he says, tracing a finger over the smooth silk, "I can think of a few _other_ uses for this."

It takes Alexander a second to understand, and once he does, he digs his fingers into his thighs to try to calm the reaction his body has to the images that go through his mind. "This is Burr's scarf," he tries.

Thomas only grins mischievously. "Wonder what Aaron would say," he murmurs thoughtfully. "He'd probably cry. Maybe burn it."

Alexander wants to laugh and agree, but is cut off as Washington stands in front of the room and begins talking. He tries to pay attention, but is distracted when Thomas pulls out a piece of paper and quickly writes something down. He slips it to Alexander, then turns his focus to the front.

Looking suspiciously at Thomas for a moment, he unravels the paper and reads what it says.

_Meet me at my apartment tonight. 7:00._

Alexander can't help the smile that comes to his face. The bubbling feeling of happiness rises in his chest, and he takes a minute to feel worry about what that may mean. Nonetheless, he ignores it and pulls out a pencil, writing his response.

_I'll be there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is trash this is trash this is trash i hate it i hate it I HATE MYSELF FOR WRITING THIS  
> why the FUCK did i write this dear GOD i can't believe i did this
> 
> :(
> 
> i hope this was at least okay

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was inspired by a stray kitten my dad found the other day (lmao we decided to call her lucy xD) she would bite and claw at me but she was also really sweet and adorable <3 idk if we can keep her yet, i really hope we can!!
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed this trash


End file.
